Revelations, Heat… and a Whole Lot of Sweating
by Tanyaleefr
Summary: “If you could be stuck in an elevator with anyone, who would it be?”


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, not CSI: Miami, nor the characters.

R&R please!!!!

* * *

**Heat, Revelations… and a Whole Lot of Sweating**

Ryan thanked God when he finally made it inside the building. The weather in Miami was horribly hot and heavy, making it difficult for anyone to stand being outside. The previous day, Ryan had had to take four showers, not being able to work with the feeling of having disgusting clammy skin. 'PLEASE let there not be any crimes today…' he thought. Just the thought of having to go back outside… man he missed Boston during this time of the year. And today, he would be happy with doing paperwork, as long as it was inside the cool air conditioned walls of the crime lab.

Ryan walked quickly towards the elevator, anxious to finally be able to hide in one of the cold labs and be forgotten for the rest of the day. He pushed the button and looked up at the ceiling, fanning his light green shirt back and forth against his chest.

"Unbearable, right?"

Surprised, Ryan turned his head towards the voice and smiled when he saw its owner. "Worse." Natalia gave him a bright smile and stepped up next to him. Ryan found it difficult not to notice how positively delicious she looked in her red blouse and white bermuda shorts. 'Eyes front and center Wolfe, you're at work, not in a bar picking up chicks.'

"Are you delivering something?"

She lifted her eyebrows. "Do I look like a delivery boy?" He pointed at the bag in her hands and grinned. She laughed. "It's just food."

Ryan nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the arrival of the elevator. The couple stepped inside and Ryan pushed the button that would get them to their floor. "I'm actually glad to be working here today… anything to get away from this scorching heat."

Natalia giggled and looked down at her feet.

"What?"

She giggled again and shook her head. "Isn't it funny how people always start talking about the weather when they don't know what to talk about?"

Ryan smirked and crossed his arms. "Well, with this heat, I'm not sure I'll be able to think about anything else." He couldn't keep himself from smiling at her again. He loved it when she smiled like that.

Ryan flushed with embarrassment when he realized she had kept talking to him. "… What do you think?"

"Hmmm…" he didn't get to finish answering when the elevator slammed to a sudden halt. Ryan's hand shot out to Natalia's arm, supporting her. "Are you okay?"

The brunette nodded and frowned. "What happened?"

"I have no idea." He reached for the control panel and pushed on some buttons, but nothing happened. He opened the small door, picked up the phone receiver and waited. The call was automatically transferred to security and someone quickly answered on the other end. "This is Ryan Wolfe. I'm in the elevator with CSI Boa Vista. There seems to be a problem with it. We're stuck."

"Yes sir and you're not the only one. All elevators have stopped functioning. Someone should be here to fix it very soon."

Ryan sighed and rubbed his eyes. "And how much time will it take?"

"I'm really not sure. Could take an hour, could take two."

"Great." He muttered and hung the receiver.

"Well?"

"We're stuck here for _at least_ the next hour."

She sighed. "Great."

"Exactly what I said."

She looked up at the ceiling. "How about we try to escape through the hatch?"

Ryan snorted. "We're not in an action movie. I'll take my chances down here."

She rolled her eyes. "It was just a thought." She looked down at the floor and frowned. "I knew I shouldn't have worn white pants today. I'm gonna get my butt all dirty sitting on this floor."

It was Ryan's turn to look down and frown. He hated sitting on the floor, period. Dirty or not. "It's that or we spend an hour standing up."

"Might as well get comfortable." She set her bag on the floor and sat down, her back against the wall. Letting out a long irritated sigh, Ryan dropped to the floor, his back against the opposite wall. "You probably don't have a deck of cards with you, right?" Ryan snorted and shook his head. "Then I guess we'll have to find something else than the weather to talk about."

Ryan chuckled and nodded. "So, how was your day off?"

Natalia smiled and shrugged. "It was fine, I guess. I mean, I slept late and I cleaned my house. It's just that I spend so much time here, at the lab, that I don't even know what to do when I'm NOT at the lab."

Ryan snorted. "Welcome to my world. It's very difficult to think about anything else."

Natalia nodded and closed her eyes as silence surrounded them. Ryan, whose eyes were still wide open, couldn't keep himself from staring at her. He quickly looked away when she grinned, thinking he had been caught staring. "If you could be stuck in an elevator with anyone, who would it be?"

Ryan smiled and thought for a second. "Megan Fox."

Natalia's face fell. "Boring."

"What? Why? She's gorgeous."

She lifted and eyebrow and shook her head at him. "What would you do? Look at her chest for 2 hours?"

"I wouldn't loo… How about you? Let's see if you have a better idea."

"Easy. Jack Black."

It was his turn to grimace. "And how is he better than Megan Fox?"

She laughed. "That guy just seems so crazy, I'm sure he could make being stuck in an elevator almost fun!"

Ryan shook his head. "No way I'd change Megan Fox for Jack Black. I'd pick sitting here with a beautiful woman way before choosing an ugly hairy dude." He grinned at her. "AND mine almost came true… I AM stuck in an elevator with a beautiful woman." 'Oh my God… I said that out loud didn't I?'

Natalia blushed and gave him a cheeky smile. "Well, thanks! Does it mean you'll be checking out my boobs for the next hour or so?" Seeing him blush crimson, she laughed and kicked his leg with her foot. "I'm just kidding! Okay, your turn, ask me a question."

Ryan thought for a second. "Alright. Tell me what your most embarrassing moment was."

Natalia laughed, her dark brown eyes sparkling. "My gosh, I don't think I only have ONE most embarrassing moment… let me choose the juiciest one." She paused for a few seconds and then gasped. "I know! Once, I think I was still in college, I was at the beach with one of my friends, and I decided to go for a swim. Melissa, that's my friend's name, didn't want to come so I went alone. So I started swimming, but at one point, I don't know how it happened, I lost my bikini top!

Ryan laughed. "WOW."

"So there I was, in the water, screaming my lungs out at Mellissa to come and get me with a towel. But she was nowhere to be found. So I had to get out of the water, arms crossed over my chest, with tons of people pointing at me. I think one guy even took a picture. I was soooo embarrassed. "

'Lucky bastard.' He thought as they laughed together. Natalia bumped his leg again. "Okay, your turn."

"I don't know… I have to think about it..." He fanned his shirt against his chest again, frowning. "Is it just me or it's getting very hot in here?" He unbuttoned his green shirt and pulled it off. He was wearing a white t-shirt underneath.

Natalia sighed and pushed her hair away from her face. "I think the air conditioning stopped working too." She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. "OH!"

"What?!?"

She reached for the bag resting next to her and opened it. "I guess we'll have to eat this." She took out a carton of ice cream.

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah! I told Calleigh I would bring some today." She shrugged. "I'm sure she won't mind us eating it now." She reached in the bag again and smiled up at him. "AND I've got two spoons. Want to share?"

Ryan smiled at her and nodded. "Sure. It's not like we have much more to do anyway." He moved to go sit next to Natalia and took the spoon from her hand. They both dug their spoons in the double chocolate ice cream, which had started to melt a little.

They ate quietly, trying to think about something else than the heat filling the elevator. Ryan kept stealing glances at the brunette sitting next to him. Sure, he had always thought she was a beautiful woman. And funny. And really smart. And awfully sexy. But now, with her face glistening with sweat and her hair pulled back, he thought she looked like a goddess. He watched as she took her spoon to her mouth and closed her eyes, savoring the ice cream.

Ryan closed his mouth shut, realizing he had been staring at her with his mouth wide open. _Nice._

Natalia turned her head to look at him. "How much time have we been in here?"

He looked down at his watch and sighed. "A little more than a half hour."

She groaned and dug in the ice cream again. "I'm so bored." She wiped her bangs away from her face. "And I'm sweaty." It was her turn to reach for the buttons of her blouse. Ryan almost whimpered as he watched her take off her red blouse, showing the little white tank top she was wearing underneath.

Ryan forced himself to look away, afraid he would get caught staring. He sighed. "Shouldn't take that much longer." 'Please get me out of here before I do something stupid.'

Natalia put the lid back on the ice cream, which was almost completely melted. Still sitting next to each other, they both shut their eyes and rested their heads against the wall.

"Are you seeing someone?"

Ryan's eyes shot open and he lifted his eyebrows, taken aback by her bluntness. "What? Why do you want to know?"

Natalia shrugged and grinned at him. "I'm just making small talk. Answer my question."

He shook his head and sighed. "No. I'm not seeing anyone."

She snorted giving him a doubting look. "I don't believe you. A good looking guy like you? Alone?"

It was his turn to blush at the compliment. "I'm telling you the truth. Like you said earlier, it's not like we have lots of time to do anything else but work."

She nodded, agreeing with him. "Sometimes, I feel like I'll _have_ to mix work and romance to actually get a life."

Ryan swallowed and stared at the wall in front of him. He had actually started thinking about mixing romance and work, but not as a last resort, like she was making it sound. After a few years working together, and even if their friendship has gone through a lot of ups and downs, he had realized lately that his feelings for Natalia were getting deeper. Actually, it was a lot more than that. He had reached the point where he _needed_ to see her every day.

"Are you ok Ryan?"

He turned his head and looked at her, eyes wide. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Natalia shrugged. "You were frowning at the wall there."

He shrugged, giving her a small grin. "I was just thinking."

She grinned back at him, curious. "Thinking about what?"

"I've been thinking lately about doing something, but I'm not sure if I should." He explained, watching her reaction.

"What's stopping you?"

"Well, I'm not sure if it's really the right move."

"And I say go for it. What have you got to lose?"

"Actually… a lot." 'Your friendship.'

"And if you don't do it…"

"… I'll never know what I missed out on." He ended, nodding his head.

"Exactly."

"Alright." Ryan took a deep breath and leaned towards Natalia. He saw the surprise in her dark eyes when he touched her cheek and drew her mouth to his, kissing her lips tentatively. When she didn't respond, he pulled away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Before he could say anything else, Natalia had grabbed his face and crushed her lips against his, making him moan. He pulled her tighter against him as her hands buried into his wet hair. The air in the elevator was hot, making them sweat, but they didn't care. She parted her lips when she felt him pushing with his tongue. The kiss grew in intensity, making them moan as they explored each others' mouth.

Ryan moaned when Natalia broke the kiss and moved to straddle his lap. He took a moment to look at her. Her lips were swollen, her eyes even darker with passion. Beads of sweat covered her neck and the swell of her breasts. She was breathing hard. She was the sexiest thing her had ever seen. He growled and pulled her tighter against him, capturing her lips in a hungry kiss. Hands traveled and stroked as their breathing became erratic. His lips left her lips to travel down her neck and her throat. Natalia threw her head back and rocked her hips, making him groan.

She found his lips again but whimpered when they were interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. They reluctantly broke apart and stood slowly. Ryan, still out of breath, reached for the receiver.

"Yes."

"Mr. Wolfe, we're very sorry it took so long. You'll be out of that elevator in 5 minutes."

"Thank you! You can't imagine how hot it is in here." He hung up and turned, looking at Natalia, who had already put her blouse back over her now soaked tank top. Giving her a small smile, he approached her and touched her cheek. "Talia… I don't know how you feel about this… and I don't know what you want." He drew her to him and kissed her softly on the lips. "What I _do_ know is, I don't want us to leave this elevator as only friends."

Her large eyes searched his and, finding what she needed to see, she leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Before he could deepen the kiss, she pulled away and gave him one of her bright smiles. "You know Ryan, with all the sweating we've been doing, we can't just go back to work… we'll have to change clothes… and shower."

It was his turn to smile at her. "Boa Vista, I like the way you think."

**The End**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
